1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant photocopying apparatus for sequentially imaging fine areas of an object such as manuscripts, originals and pictures on an instant photosensitive material by scanning an optical means in parallel to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has proposed an instant photocopying apparatus that allows to obtain high quality copies with a simple structure and easy operations by eliminating the complicatedness and such effects as an aberration of lens in setting close-up conditions when copying using a camera and closing-up devices and by eliminating the complexity of arrangements and the increase of load of the circuits when copying using a scanner type image reader provided with a CCD and others in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 1-331617, 1-331618 and 1-333628.
The apparatus images fine areas of an object on a photosensitive surface of an instant photosensitive material as an erecting real image and forms a reverse image of the image imaged on the photosensitive surface as a visible image on a printing surface of the instant photosensitive material while causing the photosensitive surface of the instant photosensitive material to face in parallel to the object, disposing an optical means between them, moving the optical means in parallel to the object and illuminating the object by an illuminating means.
When a start switch is pressed, the optical means is moved from one end to the other end of the copying area to perform one copying. That is, when the start switch is pressed one time, one exposure is carried out and thereby one copying is carried out.
Accordingly, if copying has to be carried out brightly more than the original for example, several times of exposures have to be carried and the start switch has to be pressed several times.
Moreover, since brightness of the illuminating means, e.g. a fluorescent lamp, is lowered when its temperature drops, exposure has to be carried out several times and the start switch has to be pressed several times when copying in low temperature.
Furthermore, exposure has to be carried out several times and the start switch has to be pressed several times when an instant photosensitive material having lower sensitivity than a specified value is used.
As described above, the instant photocopying apparatus had such a disadvantage that when many copies of the same object need to be taken or when there are many objects to be copied, the number of copies to be taken is increased in a great deal and the copying operation becomes very complicated.